Gettin Dirty
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Calleigh catches Horatio in the shower, then gets caught herself


CSI: Miami FanFic

Title: "Getting Dirty" Rating: M

Plot: Calleigh catches Horatio showering, and gets caught

Calleigh sighed, frustrated. It had been a long day. A _long_ day. She was one of the lucky ones selected to crawl through several miles of swampy mush in order to find the rest of a body that had been hacked to pieces and left for the gators. The team had been out there most of the day, now all she wanted was a hot shower to wash the grime and icky feelings away.

No such luck. Calleigh had been forced to run some evidence before it was even her turn in the shower. That's one of the down sides to having a co-ed locker room; the guys claimed the showers first, while Calleigh had to wait until they were all out. 'I should go in there and shower…' she thought. 'Nah, Speed and Delko would never let me live it down.' With that thought concluded she growled and waited just a few minutes more before she threw caution to the wind and marched towards the locker room.

As she entered the locker room, Calleigh did not hear anyone in there, so she went to her locker and got out a fresh towel and a spare change of clothes. Then she started to wander over towards the showers. As she neared the showers, she heard water running. 'Crap!' her mind shouted, 'I thought there was no one in here. I better get out before they see me.' As she went to turn around, she caught a glimpse of red hair. 'Oh Lord! Of all the people to be in here, it's Horatio!' Now, she was starting to get nervous. Catching your boss in the shower is not a way to get on his good side. But, curiosity got the best of her, so she decided to take a peek. 'Just a peek.' She rationalized.

Horatio hummed to himself in the shower. He thought he heard the door open, so he tried to hurry up and finish so the next person could get their turn. All of a sudden he caught the scent of vanilla in the air. 'The only person that smells like vanilla is Calleigh…crap, it would be very awkward for her to catch me without clothes on…better hurry up.' His mind was nothing but a flurry of activity as he tried to finish showering and find some clothes, or at least a towel before a certain someone caught him in the buff.

Craning her head around the corner slightly, Calleigh caught the sight of Lieutenant Horatio Caine sans clothing. She quickly shut her eyes. 'Lord, but he has a body to die for…' she thought. Horatio quickly turned around sensing her behind him, but he saw nothing. 'Hmm…could be my imagination…' he thought. 'But our connection has never malfunctioned before…so that leaves only one other option…' he shoved away any thoughts of repercussions, and called out, "Hey Cal, the water is nice and warm, why don't you grace me with the pleasure of your company?"

Calleigh froze, terrified at the being caught like a child stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. She thought quickly for a moment. She then realized that she would probably never have the nerve again to do this, and what the hell? It's only them two in the locker room, right? 'Lord, I've wanted this for so long, and now here's my chance. Why am I so scared?' she pondered. 'Well, no time for second thoughts, I got to just go with it!' She answered back, "Sure Handsome, give me a moment to strip my clothes off."

Horatio was anxious for the chance to finally share a moment with the firecracker of a woman he so adores and cherishes. When he turned around at the sound of footsteps entering the shower, he saw Calleigh timidly walking in with a towel around her. "Beautiful, I said shower, and that means no towels…" his velvety voice filled the shower stall. He walked over and carefully took her hands in his. When he had her eyes focused on him, he then slid one of his hands out from under her and undid the towel that was covering her goddess form. Horatio stared in awe as the towel fell to a puddle at her feet. "So beautiful…" he whispered. Calleigh did not feel the least bit self-conscious. She was amazed that he found her to be attractive, but at the same time, wishing that he would do something more than stare at her. So she decided to make a move.

Calleigh leaned in, to where her body was touching his. It felt so wonderful to be here with the only man she could ever love. She stood on tiptoe and lightly brushed her lips over his. He groaned. He wanted more, and he would get more. Horatio leaned further in to deepen the kiss. She tasted superb to his senses; his tongue dove in to her waiting mouth as he savored every bit of the kiss. By now, he was growing impatient. She was growing eager as well; it was time to consummate their love now. Horatio quickly pulled her body even closer to his. He put his hands under her buttocks and lifted her up and against the wall of the shower stall. Calleigh had her hands going up and down his body trying to take in every inch of his being. "I've waited so long Beautiful, tell me to stop now, cause I cannot hold back any longer." He begged her. "Then let go, Horatio, let go." She replied. With that said and out of the way, he plunged himself into her throbbing hot core. Calleigh gasped in surprise. Never in her wildest dreams did she think their relationship would move forward in such a spontaneous way. 'Next time I decide to peek on him in the shower, I'll be ready for the 'punishment'.' Was the thought that raced through her mind as she climaxed. Horatio quickly followed.

Horatio gently set her down on the floor of the stall. He could barely stand his legs were shaking. The thought in the back of his mind was that he wished that their first time could be somewhere more romantic than a shower stall in the CSI locker room, but what is done is done. They both stayed sitting, leaning against one another for support. After what seemed like an eternity of quiet, Calleigh broke the silence. "So does this mean you get to wash me off now?" Horatio chuckled. "I can get you dirty, then clean again anytime you wish it."

Fin

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
